In lighting systems such as image projection systems it is known that a DLP (digital light processing) chip is used for generating image sequences. This DLP chip can, however, only generate grayscale images. In order to be able to achieve a colored representation it is necessary that the light source used of the image projection system generates differently colored light in quick succession. If the light source is designed as an HID (high intensity discharge) lamp and is intended to generate white light, it is necessary that a so-called color wheel is used for generating the differently colored light. This color wheel comprises a plurality of transparent color filters which generate the desired color sequence by rotation of the color wheel. In this case a color sequence is understood to mean the temporal and/or spatial change of a color reproduction or color succession represented on a projection area. For example, this color sequence can take place in the case of an image projection system on a display, for example an LCD (liquid crystal display) or a DLP display. The display of such a color sequence can, however, also take place on another projection area or another display.
In order to obtain such a color sequence even with light emitting diodes which are each designed to generate light signals of an individual color, these light emitting diodes are switched on and off sequentially. For this purpose, each light emitting diode is operated via a dedicated separate control unit. The known procedures and configurations are relatively complex in design and cannot in all cases make sufficient representation of the desired color sequence possible.